User talk:TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector
Archive 1 - June 2011 - August 2012 Ivan do you want to join my new wiki, it's new! it's the "Thomas The CGI Wiki", the air date will be on Friday September 7th, hope you like and enjoy it. Blue Mountain Mystery 5 (talk) 00:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Ouch! Listen Ivan, you were copying other people's phrases, you had sentences from me on your profile and even on your blog posts, thanks for removing it but you literally crossed the line insulting Jdogman, Please just stop copying other people and if you want to post something just think some words from yourself.HIROD51 (talk) 20:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Strike I'm giving you a strike for ignoring what I said. There is no point in writing that the Victor is the newest talking engine because the year released shown on the page and the "new stuff" section on the home page should give a hint about that. We have never written that something is the newest engine, deluxe engine, greatest moments pack or set, so there's no point to this whole thing. You have also apologised countless times, but you are still copying what I and other users have said, either in editing summaries, user pages, user talk pages, blogs, and blog comments,but you're still doing it. Please, just stop. --Jdogman (talk) 07:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: LUKE HAS ARRIVED ON MY SODOR YAY! OMG!!! Thats AWESOME, mines hasn't arrived yet but hope it does very soon, Congrats!!! you have the Mysterious engine in the hills!! I don't understand why you removed things that I added. Everything was legit and necessary. Illsemd you a picture of Molly with the blue and grey van, what's your email address? My apologies for that. Before changing things, should I notify you, just in case I am incorrect? RE: The mysteriou engine in the hills Hey Ivan! Yes finally i got a BMM product. Luke is a very good engine to have on a TrackMaster railway, and im so happy to have him. Hope you get soon your missing BMM product. Your friend HIROD51 (talk) 20:15, September 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: I have BOTH TrackMaster Luke and Paxton FINALLY! Hey Ivan, Congrats for getting Paxton in Trouble!! Hope you enjoy playing with him along with Luke. My Paxton will join my railway the next month hopefully. I dont know if im getting Yellow Rheneas but i'll think about it ;), Your friend HIROD51 (talk) 04:24, September 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: I just need the Peter Sam deluxe set to complete the BMM collection on the offical site. Hello Ivan! How are you? I guess you're very happy :D Congrats for getting Rheneas' New Coat of Paint! Your BMQ is sure to be a very busy place for the NG engines, Thomas and Paxton. Have a nice day! HIROD51 (talk) 20:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sorry for not telling you earlier. It's alright, he's blocked. Thanks for informing me. Jdogman (talk) 03:09, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Blackouts comming to your Sodor? Hello Ivan, Congrats for getting the Power Line Collapse set, im sure you will enjoy playing with it. Your friend HIROD51 (talk) 02:39, October 19, 2012 (UTC) New Yellow Rheneas pack Hey Ivan, were did you found that Rheneas' Bright New Colors pic? Thanks! HIROD51 (talk) 19:01, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, i know its just Rheneas' New Coat of Paint with a different packaging, anyway THANKS!!HIROD51 (talk) 21:32, October 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: BMQ pics FINALLY! Hello!! Your pics are awesome, good recreated scenes, i like "Rheneas on collapsing Blondin Bridge" and "Paxton derailed by stones from Blondin Bridge" (that one was hilarious :D). "Luke hiding in a tunnel" is also very good. Hope my BMQ (RRBD set) comes to my sodor very soon. Your friendHIROD51 (talk) 04:21, November 6, 2012 (UTC) sorry about the pictures, i didnt know, i just remember seeing pictures that werent official pictures like the den at the dieselworks in the box, tbh i actually saw that same exact picture on ebay, and funny thing is i bought that same exact Den :P yeah but sorry about that :) ~JD41796~ (talk) 21:49, November 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Fenders and Fireboxes! Someone's on the loose! Thanks for informing me. I will be online more from now. Jdogman (talk) 23:34, November 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: My Blue Mountain Quarry is like never before! Hello Ivan! How are you? It has been a very long time! I guess your BMQ is really active now full of engines puffing around the stations, curves, upper terraces and tunnels. Right now I have almost all the NG engines seen in BMM (don't have Rusty, but i do have Duncan and Mighty Mac to replace him), i'm gonna get Paxton soon and maybe Stafford too. Now i'm waiting for a brand new Fisher-Price TM Gordon to come in the mail so i can have the complete Steam Team :) Also can't wait to get Stephen the new engine to be introduced in King of the Railway when he is released in TM. Chat with you soon my friend. HIROD51 (talk) 02:39, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Ivan, I'm Marce, long time haven't seen you and being here, 1- I was wondering about new TrackMaster for this year, maybe Stephen, Cailtlin, Millie, etc. or re-introducing of Alfie, Ned, Buster, etc... 2- Apart, Why Hiro is deleting my page/s? I created 2013, contributing this wikia! 3- Another thing, CGI Wikia will shut down and destroy. A hacker virus will be introduced to the CGI Wikia be destroyed. I will create another wikia with new account forever. Vicarstown Dieselworks (talk) 13:27, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Marce RE: Chat Okay, I may do something about that but because there aren't many contributors here, I haven't had a need to go into any rules for new members. I'll try and get on chat at some point during the next few days. Jdogman (talk) 07:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Question Where would you be putting this information? I don't get what you're trying to ask me. Jdogman (talk) 12:35, March 5, 2013 (UTC) And what does what you're asking to be written actually mean? All I know is that "New Friends" is another name for "Greatest Moments". Jdogman (talk) 12:39, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Or are you specifically grouping the three products together, showing that they were released at the same time? Jdogman (talk) 12:40, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for doing some of the hard work with putting in some of the item numbers. Regarding your last question, I do not think it's needed because I think the three packs are already grouped within the categories, and that's enough. Jdogman (talk) 06:08, March 11, 2013 (UTC)